PC:Labraundos (Neil1889)
. Divine Sanction Some Paladin Powers and Feats subject a target to your Divine Sanction. Being subject to it means that the target is marked by you for a duration specified in the description of the Power or Feat. Unless otherwise noted, the mark ends before the specified duration if someone else marks the target. Until the mark ends, the target takes 3 points of Radiant Damage the first time in each round that it makes an attack that doesn't include you as a target. Divine Sanction is meant to complement Divine Challenge. You can use Divine Challenge to mark one creature and Divine Sanction to mark others. Divine Sanction has fewer restrictions than Divine Challenge so that you can easily use the two in concert. . Mini-stats for Combat sblock=Mini-stats Bcolor=MaroonLabraundos/color/B Male Minotaur Paladin, Level 2. Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 15. Senses: None. AC: 20, Fort: 16, Reflex: 12, Will: 16. HP: color=red36/color/36, Bloodied: 18, Surge Value: 9, Surges left: color=red13/color/13. THP: color=red0/color Speed: 5 squares. Size: Medium. Languages: Allarian, Hzakan. Saving Throw Bonuses: Nothing to report. Action Points: color=red1/color Powers: color=darkredGoring Charge/color color=darkredSecond Wind/color color=redVicious Backswing/color color=grayVirtue’s Touch/color color=GreenDivine Challenge/color color=GreenArdent Strike/color color=GreenValiant Strike/color color=redDivine Strength/color color=redDivine Mettle/color color=redDivine Pursuit/color color=grayBlood of the Mighty/color color=redVirtue/color color=goldVerve Armour +1 (Plate)/color - color=grayDaily Power/color . Feats: color=grayBerserker's Fury - a daily damage bonus for the encounter/color . Conditions: None./sblock Fluff Theme Theme: Sohei (Dragon Magazine 404) ■Level 1: Sohei Flair – A Sohei Attack Power. Called ‘Vicious Backswing’ above. Background Labraundos is from a truly noble lineage in the eyes of his people, being able to trace his family bloodline back to Joven himself. As a Paladin of Joven, Labraundos is also therefore a member of the highest caste in Minotaur society. As a young Paladin of Joven, he has spent the most of the last few years on the higher slopes of the wild mountains of his home island, meditating and keeping watch from the lofty vantage of those upper heights. . Labraundos’ family lives on a small very mountainous island called Lefkadan floating in the sea somewhere between Bacarte and Allaria. Underground, it is replete with labyrinthine caves (just how the Minotaurs like it). Part of the cavern system has been converted to a small village and there is also an ancient temple complex sacred to Joven. It is believed that it was here where Joven first gave the Minotaurs life (the circumstances of this are kept a secret from non-Minotaurs). Above ground, the lower slopes are fertile, full of fruit trees and olive groves. Goats are kept here and run wild in the upper areas of the island. . Recently, the Merchants of Bacarte have started attacking the vessels of the Empire of Hzaka at sea. Minotaurs from both places sometimes travel to the island of Lefkadan as part of a religious pilgrimage and this trouble has interfered with this process. In addition, probably taking advantage of the situation, a band of pirates operating out of Bacarte raided Lefkadan in search of loot. The pirates were spotted by Labraundos circling the island in their vessel and he raised the alarm before they landed. Nevertheless, some Minotaurs were killed before the corsairs were driven off and a Lefkadan delegation was sent to Bacarte to angrily enquire about whether anybody knew who these pirates were. The Merchants of Bacarte denied all knowledge of wrongdoing (perhaps mindful of an also angry local Minotaur population) and duly pointed their finger at a pirate vessel called The Screaming Siren when they were approached by the Lefkadan delegation. . Rumour eventually had it that The Screaming Siren was last seen in somewhere around Daunton; perhaps it had gotten a little too hot for the pirates in their home waters, so they may have decided to pick on other trade routes. The Minotaur’s of Lefkadan are still angry, so they sent young Labraundos to see if he could find anything out and perhaps bring some righteous revenge down upon the necks of those responsible. . Labraundos has visited Bacarte and The Empire of Hzaka in his childhood, but Daunton is new to him and he is a little lost. He’s somewhat cautious about alerting those he is hunting with his enquiries, but so far the trail is lukewarm at best. A ship fitting the The Screaming Siren’s description was in Daunton a few months back, though they had apparently changed the colour of the hull. . While he’s content to wait a while longer, Labraundos is running out of money. Apparently, the Hanged Man is the place to go for worthwhile side quest and he may even hear something to his advantage from those who know the islands better. He’s determined to show his worth, in any case. . Appearance and Personality Age:19 Gender: Male Height: 7'3" Weight: 310 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Religion: Joven Personality: Labraundos tends to be more restrained than his appearance would suggest (unless combat ensues, where he is relentless and ferocious). He tries to keep well groomed and clean. He’s polite and proper with strangers, but he’s jovial with his friends and family. He’s very appreciative of good food and drink. If he gives advice, he expects it to be listened to! Hooks Labraundos is looking for the The Screaming Siren and its crew so that he can bring down righteous revenge upon their necks or other appropriate body parts. If an opportunity arises for Labraundos to show his worth, he’ll gladly take it. Kicker Perhaps short of cash, but not devoid of honour, Labraundos is eager to prove himself in the eyes of his God. He’s got little mercy for raiders and bandits. Math Attributes Defences Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day = 13 (Class 10 + Con 2 + Race 1) Basic Attacks NB: Basic Attack for Ranged is based on Strength modifier for Heavy Weapon use. Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment -1) Racial Features Vitality: You have an extra Healing Surge. Ferocity: When you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you can make a melee basic attack as an immediate interrupt. Headless Charge: You have a racial +2 bonus to Opportunity Attacks that you provoke during a charge. +2 Nature, +2 Perception +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Starting Languages: Allarian, Hzakan. Class Features +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will Channel Divinity. Divine Challenge. Virtue’s Touch. Feats Level 1: Berserker’s Fury: Gained training in Perception from the Barbarian’s skill list. Once per day as a free action, you can gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls until the end of the encounter. Level 2: Weapon Proficiency (Execution Axe). Background Option Geography – Mountains: Chose Athletics skill to be added to the class skill lists and then trained in the skill. Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure Wishlist XP Squash Those Bugs! = 2001 XP. DM Credits None yet. Adventures Squash Those Bugs! ran by Dekana. Daunton's Dead Rises Again ran by Dimsdale. Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Dekana. 17:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Approval 2 Approval from… Status Not yet Approved for level 1 at 0 xp.